Mirror, Mirror in my Hand
by Zsazsette
Summary: When the mirror tells Regina that there is another woman who is just as pretty as her, she decides to take that prettiness away from her opponent.


**Mirror, Mirror in my Hand**

**Summary: **When the mirror tells Regina that there is another woman who is just as pretty as her, she decides to take that prettiness away from her opponent.

**Authors Notes: **I don't know where this will take me ... somehow the lines "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?" (- Mirror, Mirror in the Wall ...) and I just felt I head to write something dealing with this! So, here it goes :)

The story takes place before OUAT even started, meaning before Henry took Emma to Storybrooke.

**Disclaimer: Not mine^^**

* * *

Unable to decide which earrings to wear with her new, purple dress, Regina stood in front of the mirror. "I wonder ..." she said to herself, putting her hand on the glass of the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all," she pronounced loudly. Nothing happened. Regina shook her head in disbelief.

Suddenly, the mirror turned blue.

"Your majesty, you are the fairest of them all," the mirror replied.

"it's still working, after all these years," Regina said. "I didn't think you'd be my mirror again, Sydney, just like that."

"I'm whatever you desire me to be," the mirror replied. "If you wish for me to be the mirror, then I shall do so for you, Your Majesty."

Regina smiled confidently to herself. "Then I command you to be my mirror."

"Alright," Sydney replied, although he could imagine better things than being stuck behind glass. But he knew that there was nothing he could do to avoid his fate. All these past years he had wished for Regina never to say these words again that would make him appear behind the mirror's glass, but now his wish had been destroyed.

* * *

Day by day Regina would consult Sydney as her mirror in order to let her know that she is the fairest of them all. Sydney knew that she wouldn't accept or believe any other answer than this, but to be honest, the days that Sydney himself thought that Regina was the most attractive woman he had ever seen were past. He used to be very much into her slim but curvy body, and her deep, sensual voice used to make him melt every time she opened her mouth - but those days were gone.

Sydney knew that there was another woman in this land who was just as pretty as his Queen. Her name was Emma. She was the complete opposite of Regina - long, blonde hair, a sweet character and a sporty, modern style, while Regina was an elegant brunette, driven by imperiousness.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

"You Majesty, you are the fairest of them all."

"Well, Mirror," Regina said, "This is about to get boring. Every day you tell me the same, lame sentence. How about improving it for a little?" She let her right hand run across the mirror softly, as if she was about to touch Sydney's face.

"Like what, Your Majesty?"

"Be creative," Regina replied. "I'm your queen, you should be able to come up with something that suits me perfectly."

Sydney didn't like the idea much of telling Regina even more lies, additionally to the one that she is _the fairest of them all._ "Your Majesty," he started, "you aren't the fairest of them all."

Regina knitted her eyebrows. "What did you just say?"

"In a town called Boston there is a woman named Emma Swan. She is the complete opposite of you, my queen, but just as pretty as you."

"How dare you," Regina barked at the mirror, approaching it closely, ready to explode any second. "How dare you say there is some bloody woman out there who is just as pretty as me?" She walked furiously up and down in front of the mirror. "That can't be true! I should smash you!" she screamed at him.

Sydney's eyes where filled with fright. "I beg you, my queen, don't smash me."

"Then help me!" Regina commanded. "I am the prettiest woman and no one can change anything about that! Now, what can I do about this problem... I know. I will have to avoid this brat's birth so she can never have a chance to be as pretty as me!" Regina's frustrated and angry facial expression changed into a wide grin, almost insane. "Now, Mirror, show me where I need to go in order to prevent this monster's birth!"

"I'm afraid that will be the Enchanted Forest, Your Majesty." Sydney's face vanished from the mirror and the beautiful trees of the Enchanted Forest appeared. The mirror now showed Regina wonderful sights of the Enchanted Forest - singing birds sitting in the trees, flowers blooming in all colors one can ever imagine, neatly dressed people riding through the forest on magnificent horses until finally Snow White's and Prince Charming's castle appeared.

"This can't be true," Regina mumbled to herself while she saw Snow White turn up in the mirror, her belly big due to being nine months pregnant. "You do not want to tell me that this _Emma-Swan-woman_ is Snow White's daughter? The so-called _Savior_?"

"It is, Your Majesty," Sydney replied while his face appeared in the mirror again. "You know you can't make her disappear. She's the savior. Getting rid of her would mean a change in history that might have a major impact on the present and the future."

"I know," Regina said, sounding frustrated. There had to be something she can do against the fact that she's not the prettiest woman anymore.

Regina tried to retain her composure. "Well, I guess if I can't avoid that this S_wan-Savior-woman_ ever gets born, I will simply have to take her prettiness." She smiled confidently to herself. "Now, Mirror, show me where I can find the woman who's _pretty _days will be over soon."

"Of course, Your Majesty," the mirror said. Again, Sydney's face vanished and up came a grubby skyscraper in the middle of a huge town. "This is Boston, Your Majesty, a four hour drive away from Storybrooke."

"Alright, I'll go there," Regina said with a determined tone in her voice. "And you, my friend ..." Regina opened her purse and took out a tiny pocket mirror, "You will come with me!" She closed her eyes and let her right hand run over the mirror. All of Sydney's begging was useless - when she moved her hand over the pocket mirror, Sydney's face appeared in it, while Regina smiled confidently to herself.

* * *

Just like Sydney said, it took Regina four hours to get from Storybrooke to Boston. Regina got out of her car and found herself in front of the dirty skyscraper she saw in her mirror before.

"Now, where do I find _Boston's next Savior_?" Regina asked Sydney while opening the pocket mirror.

"Twelfth floor," Sydney replied shortly.

"You're not in a talkative mood, are you?" Regina asked the mirror jokingly.

Sydney didn't reply. All he hoped for was that Regina would let him out once this was over and they were back in Storybrooke.

The elevator took the brunette woman and her pocket mirror up to the twelfth floor of the old, broken building. When it stopped, Regina walked from door to door, searching for the name Swan. "You could just help me, useless piece of glass," she barked at the mirror, who remained silent.

"Ah, there it is. _Swan_. Now, let's have some fun!" Regina had a weird grin on her face.

_I am afraid I just can't avoid it,_ Sydney thought to himself when Regina rang the bell and put the pocket mirror into her purse.

A beautiful, young woman opened the door. She was just as pretty as Sydney had imagined her to be, and even Regina seemed to be surprised at the sight of the blonde who stood in front of her.

"What can I do for you?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid you're Miss Swan?" Regina requited. "Oh well, I can see that you are, no need for explanations."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Emma asked the brunette woman in a slightly bored tone.

"I am afraid there is something that you have that has huge impact on my life. In fact, so huge that I need to do something about it." Regina smiled mildly at Emma.

"You're talkin' in riddles, lady. Now tell me what you want already or just take your neatly wrapped up booty and get going." Emma was already about to close the door.

"Hold on," Regina said and put a foot in front of the door so that Emma couldn't close it. "What I am taking from you is ... your prettiness!" Regina reached out to Emma with both of her hands, so she could extract everything off Emma that made her pretty. Her long and wavy blonde hair, her perfect face, her slim figure as well as her meaningful eyes... But as hard as Regina tried, nothing happened. She reached out her hands for a second time, but again, nothing happened. Furiously, she opened the pocket mirror.

"You!" Regina screamed at the mirror.

Sydney grinned. "No magic can be used outside Storybrooke," he said. "I thought you'd know, Your Majesty."

At the edge of insanity, Regina closed the mirror with a snap and hit it fiercely against the wall next to Emma's door.

Emma couldn't help but grin. "What an impressive show! A weirdo witch threatening to take away my prettiness and talking to a pocket mirror. I have to say, lady, I'm impressed. What are you, a comedian or something?"

Regina didn't know what annoyed her more in this moment. Was it the fact that she went all the way to Boston without giving it a thought that magic doesn't work outside of Storybrooke? Or rather the fact that she didn't manage to take away her opponent's prettiness? Or was it that she probably just killed her last true supporter Sydney? But actually, Regina thought that what annoyed her the most just now was the fact that she had just made a complete fool of herself in front of the Savior. She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Miss Swan," she finally said after she had come to her senses. Desperate, she tried to come up with a story to excuse her weird behavior, knowing that magic won't safe her this time. "I have mistaken you for someone else, I must have left the elevator at the wrong floor."

"And what was all that show about then?" Emma wanted to know.

"Well," Regina quarreled. "Well, that really was a show. You know ... A friend. Yeah. A friend paid me in order to do that show to one of his friends. You know, he wanted to... freak her a little, that's all."

Emma smiled. "You seriously did a great job there, lady, I was almost about to call the insane asylum." She put her hand out towards Regina. "I'm Emma. And you are?"

"Regina," the brunette requited, shaking hands with Emma.

"Nice to meet you," the Savior said with a huge smile upon her face which made her even more pretty, Regina thought. "Care for a cup of coffee?"

"Well," Regina said, "I'm afraid I have to pick up the broken pieces of my precious mirror now."

"Just get yourself a new one," Emma suggested.

"I'm afraid that won't work," Regina replied. "That mirror is very precious to me. One of my last remainings from the Enchanted Forest, the man I banned into the mirror was one of my last true supporters. She got on her knees in order to pick up the shards.

"Aaaalright," Emma said, obviously in disbelief. "Now I officially think you're nuts, honey. But, call me a fool, I think I like it." And suddenly, the expression on Emma's face changed from lovely to weird ...

Emma grabbed Regina by the collar of her purple dress, pushing her body closely against her own. "You know what they say about people who are nuts?"

Regina didn't know whether to be afraid or turned on by the way Emma was going at it. She closed her eyes, anxious of what might come next. "I ... I don't know," she stuttered.

The blonde grinned at the brunette. "They say that they are extremely passionate lovers." Slowly, Emma lead Regina into her apartment, not letting go off her collar, the two faces still so close to one another that the could feel each other's warm breath upon their lips and cheeks.

Regina didn't know what to do, think or say. She was simply astonished by what was happening. "I never heard of that," she then managed to say.

"Well," Emma said, playing with the brunette's hair and taking off her grey, tight jacket, "I know pretty well, since I am a nuts person myself." She closed her eyes and started tongue-kissing the brunette heavily before pushing her on the sofa. Regina let herself fall onto the hard pillows, while the blonde sat on top of her, kissing the brunette's ears and neck.

"What ... what do you mean?" Regina forced herself to ask, even though her body just wanted to let the pretty Emma do with it whatever she desires. Suddenly, Regina opened her eyes and she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Just take a look for yourself," Emma said and let go of the attractive brunette.

What Regina saw, got her into a state of complete fright and made her unable to move. The wall's in Emma's apartment were completely covered with pictures of Regina. Regina herself didn't even know these pictures had ever been taken.

"What the hell..." Regina mumbled, releasing that she sat in the trap and there was nothing she could do against it.

"I knew you were coming, my dear," Emma confessed. "You are the woman of my dreams, you are all I ever desired. And now that you're here, I will never let you go!" The blonde bowed over her victim and pressed her tightly against the hard pillows. "But before we continue, my love, there's something I need to do." Emma let go of Regina again and took her purse. She then picked the pieces of the broken mirror and arranged them on the table so that the mirror looked complete again. "Thanks, Sydney," Emma said with a wide grin on her face.

"It was a pleasure to please you, Mistress," Sydney requited from the mirror.

"I'm sure you'll understand that I'll take care of you tomorrow," Emma told Sydney before she closed the pocket mirror. "Now ... I've got more exciting things to do!"


End file.
